


Vid: Fire N Gold

by cosmic_llin



Category: Babylon 5, Eureka (TV), Ever After (1998), Grey's Anatomy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Smallville, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Vera (TV), Warehouse 13, multifandom
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vids with Subtitles Available, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Lightning in a bottle, hands on the throttle, even in the dust we shine





	Vid: Fire N Gold

**Author's Note:**

> For BrokenMnemonic

**Title:**  Fire N Gold

**Fandom:**  Multifandom

**Music:**  Fire N Gold, by Bea Miller

**Summary:**   _Lightning in a bottle, hands on the throttle, even in the dust we shine_

**Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qagrru65a5bp8d9/fire_n_gold_final.mp4) and subtitles [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x803xwq0ntbvmrz/fire_n_gold_final.srt.txt)

**Rebloggable:** [HERE](http://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/161975566280/title-fire-n-gold-fandom-multifandom-music-fire)

 

 


End file.
